Mutant Heroes Unlocking Power
by KanyaeRDemonScythe
Summary: The Girls take a journey to find their families in California. But a new enemy has had his eye on them for a while now. After taking refuge with the Teen Titans, they discover something new about themselves. THIS IS A SEQUAL. RATED T FOR SOME VIOLENCE.
1. Chapter 1

It was late. Around 2 A.M on a Saturday, to be exact. Three girls on motorcycles rode on what seemed to be a never ending freeway. each one dawned a element-themed mask. Thessa, The oldest at 18, wore a water-themed mask. Ladida, The second oldest at 17, wore a flame mask. Kanyae, the youngest at 16, wore an ice mask. They were exhausted, Having traveled for six days with barely any stops and a HUGE lack of sleep.

Ladida motioned to take the next exit, and they parked in a shopping mall parking lot.

"Alright. Lets get some rest."

"Where?! In the middle of a parking lot? This was a terrible idea... We could've had The guys take us in the shellraiser and get PLENTY of sleep." Kanyae moaned and flopped her head on the handlebars of her black and red motorcycle.

"Look Kanyae, We're all tired. But Donnie took a lot of his time to make us these. He even powered them with kraang tec so we didn't have to buy any gas!" Thessa stretched her arms and yawned. "Besides, I actually don't mind sleeping on concrete. Right now, I'm desperate."

"Fine. I'll set an alarm for a quarter to five." Kanyae fiddled with her T-phone. They laid on the concrete.

But after rolling around for thirty minutes, Thessa couldn't sleep. She secretly had never slept since they left. Her mind was too busy with thoughts to rest. What the turtles were doing, if they would ever find their families... She missed Leo. Thessa missed them all. She moaned.

"I'm so tired... I just want sleep." Thessa rolled over again, and heard the slow hum of an engine get slowly louder and louder. She turned over and saw a giant group of motorcycles start driving into the parking lot they were in.

"Guys! Wake up!" Ladida and Kanyae jerked awake. "We've got company." The giant group of men surrounded them. They all wore matching uniforms. Their faces were covered by a mask that was bronze, and Each one held a gun.

"Guys, They're not human." Kanyae said with complete confidence in her voice, like she knew something no one else did.

"What's that supposed to mean? How do you know that?"

"I just... Know. I dunno." The three girls stood back-to-back, waiting in silence for them to attack.

Finally, One of them fired. The beam looked similar to a kraang gun. The girls jumped back, and Thessa hopped on her motorcycle.

"We're too outnumbered! Let's go!" Kanyae pulled her Kamas out from her boots.

"No way! We can take 'em!" Kanyae dodged another shot. Thessa rolled her eyes.

_Way to be a bad influence, Raph. _Ladida grabbed Kanyae's shoulder.

"She's right. Come on!" Kanyae reluctantly started up her motorcycle and put her Kamas back in her boots.

They revved their engines and quickly took off, leaving those guys in the dust.

But not for long, anyway. They quickly caught up on the freeway. They didn't fire, they just tried to cut them off constantly.

"How are we going to shake these guys?"

"We have no choice. Guys, attack!" Ladida grabbed her trident off her back and stabbed it into one of the robots.

Kanyae smiled, showing her rough jagged back molars. She threw her Kama which soared through the air, and sliced right into another Robot's chest. She took a sharp turn around on her bike and grabbed her weapon back.

Thessa knew she couldn't use her bow while driving. So she grabbed one of her backup daggers and used that to keep the unknown enemies back.

Getting through them was surprisingly easy. But little did they know they missed one. The one robot hung in the shadows by the very line that separated Nevada from California. It took orders from a very powerful man...

"Guys, There it is." Ladida looked ahead, towards a big sign that said, "Welcome to California"

"AUUUGGHH! I can't believe we made it!" Kanyae stood on her bike in achievement.

"Kanyae, get down and focus. We're not out of the woods yet. Those things that attacked us... We need to find out what that was all about!"

"Thessa, our first priority is finding our families! We all dreamed about Cali, that's why we're here." Right when they were about to cross the line, the one lone robot cut them off. It held a different looking gun then what the others had, that gun was bulky and honestly looked like a mixed up mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanyae could feel her heart beating fast. Something about this robot was more threatening. But how would she know?

"Guys... I.." She was engulfed in fear. It was so powerful, that Thessa and Ladida felt it too.

Out of nowhere, the robot fired at Thessa. It was so quick, and she wasn't focussed. Before Kanyae and Ladida knew it, Thessa was lying on the ground a few feet behind them."THESSA!" Ladida and Kanyae screamed simultaneously. They turned to help Thessa, but the robot shot them too.

It didn't feel long at all before the girls came to. They all sat up quickly, expecting to be captured. But the robot was no where in sight.

"... Maybe the gun was..." Thessa grabbed her chest in pain. every time she took a breath, sharp pains attacked her upper chest, where the beam that was fired must've hit.

"We have to get..." Kanyae gasped for air and shrunk down in pain after doing so.

They crawled onto their bikes.

"We need help. Lets go." Ladida motioned to go on. They started their bikes again.

They all knew very well that the hospitals wouldn't help. And they had no money. They hoped to find some sort of free help... That would actually be able to do something.

Ladida was able to ask around, and they found out about some young heroes that might be able to help them.

"Young heroes, psh. They're probably some dumb club that lives in an attic." Kanyae joked.

"Does that look like a dumb attic?" Thessa pointed at a giant building off the coast of the nearby bay.

"It's shaped like a... a T?!" Ladida shrugged.

"If they can help..." Ladida's eyes began to roll into the back of her head. Kanyae got up to help her, but upon standing up too quickly, fell over too.

"C'mon guys, I can't do this on my own!" The two girls were only barely conscious. Thessa rolled her eyes and flopped off the bike. They only had enough strength to crawl to the beach.

"Please..." Thessa reached her hand out to the incoming tide. it flooded around them, and Thessa shot her hand forward, then blacked out.

Inside Titans tower, there was a commotion.

"BEAST BOOYY!" Someone yelled from behind a closed door. A green boy peeked his head into the bathroom.

"Uh, Hehehe... Yeeeaaas?"

"I've seen some low pranks of yours... But replacing the toilet water with CHEESE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He picked up the small male with ease.

"Uhm, Because well... Sorry Cyborg...?"

"Do you know how damaging that can be?!" Cyborg dropped him and handed him a bucket.

"Scrub it out. NOW!" Beast Boy ran over to the toilet in fear of being pummeled. But in the middle of doing so, an alarm went off.

"AUGH! I'M SORRY CYBORG JUST TURN IT OFF!"

"No, that's the alarm! Something's outside titans tower!" Cyborg ran out the door, and Beast Boy followed.

The rest of the teammates, Raven, Starfire, and the leader, Robin, met outside as well.

"Cyborg..." Robin looked down on the three unconscious girls. "Who are they?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, They're all right. They've been shot."

"With what? There's no wounds." Raven gently placed her hands on Ladida's chest. "Except for slight internal ones."

"I dunno what with, But I can tell. The bruising and the velocity of what hit them... The way they were weakened." Cyborg checked the monitors.

Ladida, Thessa, and Kanyae laid on tables, completely unconscious. They were hooked up to monitors and the other titans surrounded them.

"Ooh, I hope these girls will be okay." Starfire cupped her hands together in worry.

"I'm just wondering who attacked them." Robin looked Thessa over.

"Do you think it was..." The room went silent. Blank stares were flashed.

"I hope not."

"Guys! I think this one's waking up!" Beast Boy got closer to Thessa.

"...Mmm..." She stirred. Robin looked into her barely open eyes. "M... Mikey?" Thessa responded to Beast Boy's voice. He cocked his head.

"Mikey?" Thessa opened her eyes fully, and saw Beast Boy. He smiled down on her.

"Morning! Are you okay?" Thessa felt the soreness in her chest. But it was nothing compared to earlier.

"I... I guess." She slowly sat up, slightly confused by waking up to a green boy being in her face. But Thessa knew she'd seen much weirder things. "Are you guys the heroes?" Robin smiled.

"Yes, We are." Thessa smiled shyly, her eyes meeting Robin's mask. She wondered what kind of eyes were hidden behind his mask.

"I'm Thessa. These two are Ladida and Kanyae."

"I'm Robin. This is Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy." They waved kindly towards Thessa. Starfire floated towards her.

"Tell me, Who did this awful, terribly mean thing to you?"

"I... Don't know, actually. They just attacked us out of nowhere. They wore masks though..." Robin's kind smile disappeared into a dark scowl.

"Were they bronze?" Thessa nodded, confused.

"... Slade." Robin stormed out of the room without warning.

"Excuse me a moment." Cyborg sighed and followed Robin. Just then, Ladida started to wake up.

"Ugh... Wha..." She woke up with Beast boy's bright green eyes in her face. "WHAT THE-" With one arm swing, she knocked him right off his feet and into the wall.

"... Woah." Raven gaped in awe. Ladida's breathing was heavy.

"Woah, Ladida, calm down! They're here to help us!"

"No offense, but I don't think staring at me helps." Beast Boy groaned.

"What an arm... That was as strong as CYBORG'S punch!" He struggled to stand. Ladida shrugged.

"I guess I've always just been... really strong."

"No KIDDING! Remember when you lifted Raph over your head with ease?!" Thessa thought back, once again, painful memories came back.

"Who's Raph?" Raven asked.

"Another friend of ours." Kanyae started waking up.

"Kanyae, Wake up. The heroes are real, they saved us!" Kanyae rolled over.

"Nah... Maybe... I want...S...ou...s" Her mumbling was too confusing to understand.

"You'll never wake her up like that." Ladida got up and walked over to Kanyae's bed.

"KANYAE, LOOK! RAPH!"

"AUGH! WHERE?!" Kanyae's body spazzed, and she fell off the bed in the process. "Ow.. Dangit Ladida..."

"You're welcome." Ladida helped Kanyae up. Robin and Cyborg walked back in.

"Good, you're all awake. We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

"So... Slade, a master assassin, is after us, possibly?"

"Yeah. Those robots that went after you work for him."

"But if he's as smart as you say he is, And if he wanted us dead... don't you think we'd be dead by now?" Kanyae questioned.

"That's the thing. He doesn't want you dead. What he shot at you were tracking probes. They're all out now, but... he wants you three for something." The girls exchanged glances and sighed.

"Well, We're not just average girls... We're-"

"We know." Raven cut Ladida off.

"Excuse me?" Kanyae's voice cracked.

"I was able to look into your pasts to find out more about you." Kanyae nodded in approval.

"Sorry, but we needed info." Robin said.

"No, that's alright. It makes things easier that way." The other Titans nodded.

"But, I'm guessing, you being on the road and all... You don't have a place to stay." Robin said, and Kanyae moaned.

"And having barely any sleep doesn't help at all." Starfire jumped up.

"Unacceptable! You three must stay here, with us! The not sleeping will cause the purses under your eyes!"

"...You mean bags?" Thessa asked. Robin nodded.

"I agree. I think you three should stay here. Until you have another place to go to."

"That would be just wonderful, thank you so much!" Ladida smiled. The other two nodded as well.

"So... You traveled all the way from New York... See anything interesting?" Beast Boy excitedly asked.

"Well... Not really... I mean, we made a stop at the grand canyon... and a few other places but..."

"OH! What about when we saw the batmobile!" Thessa Laughed. "Really! We did! We waved." The team laughed and nudged Robin, who remained quiet.

"Oh, And those other bikers." Kanyae laughed hysterically. "We saw these guys biking... The one in the front was orange, and the guy driving did a wheelie, and the girl sitting behind him slapped him with a book! A BOOK!" Kanyae laughed.

"And the guy behind him had black hair with three white stripes on one side... random, right?!" Thessa added. "But his bike had one big skull thing on the front, and he was yelling at the two girls riding next to him on Pink bikes to stay perfectly aligned!" The Titans laughed again.

"And the guy with the blue hair!" The three girls laughed hard. "Oh this is the best part!" Kanyae wiped a tear from her eye.

"Let me tell it!" Thessa sqeaked.

"NO!"

"Guys, shut it." Ladida laughed. "Okay... So there was one more guy, with blue hair... He was farther back, but he was standing... ON HIS MOTORCYCLE." The titans broke into a roar of laughter. "Not only that, but he just passed us screaming, YAHHOOO! And the girl riding with him was screaming, telling him to steer, so he said-" Kanyae broke in.

"I don't think this bike dares to steer off track! And then it swerved and almost hit a van!" The Titans all laughed even harder.

"Oh that's RICH" Cyborg wiped a tear from his eye, and Beast Boy continued rolling on the floor laughing.

"And that's about it, really." Kanyae grabbed her upper left arm, then stared at it, and felt her other arm.

"Oh No... Not good!"

"What's the matter?" Ladida said, worried that her friend was injured. After the hit and run earlier, she was afraid that Slade had planted more than just a few tracking devices.

"Raph's mask! I-It's gone! It was tied around my bicep before I blacked out..." A loud alarm interrupted them. Robin ran to the titans computer and started typing. He turned around.

"Slade. He's targeted several places around the world."

"How do you know that?" Kanyae asked.

"We keep him under moderation. His computers, that is." Cyborg pulled out a device.

"Psst, I'm guessing he's the Donnie of the group." Kanyae whispered in Ladida's ear and nudged her. Ladida returned the favor with a flick on Kanyae's forehead.

"Now, I know it's a bit soon for this. But could you girls possibly help us out on this one? there's six places we need to go to... and well, Five of us." The girls exchanged glances.

"Well... We did get some rest. Yeah, We'll help." Thessa smiled.

"Cyborg, it's time to test out the new hoverboards."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is awesome!" Kanyae laughed, as she soared, miles high, at immense speeds over Europe. Thessa finished talking with Robin. Although the winds garbled her signal to him, she heard him loud and clear.

"Alright, we're heading to Paris. At speeds like this, we'll be there in ten minutes, no doubt." Ladida sped up and flew next to Thessa.

"What are we here for, exactly?"

"To lock this place down. It's apparently filled with bad guys... REALLY bad guys. Robin referred to it as... The Ice Prison."

"The Ice prison... I wonder what he means by that..." Kanyae pondered, although all she could imagine was an igloo with a bunch of shivering muscular guys in tattoos.

"...I guess we're going to find out." A while later, they stood in front of a giant abandoned building. Ladida melted the old lock with one fireball. The second the door opened, a blast of freezing cold air escaped.

"Ice prison no doubt..." Ladida muttered, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

They walked into a giant, dark room. Thessa used her T-phone as a light, and found a switch.

The lights turned on, and they then knew why they Robin called it 'The Ice Prison'.

"Frozen villains..." Ladida's eyes widened with awe. "I wonder if they're..." The thought of them being alive still sent chills up her spine.

"Alright, We're here to see if there's anything... Slade-ey here. Kanyae?"

"What?"

"...Don't touch them."

"WHAT?! Do you really think that I'd-"

"Just, don't touch them! Okay?!" Kanyae sighed.

"Yeah, whatever..."

"Lets split up. This is big building." Thessa and Ladida walked out another door, and Kanyae stayed behind. Curiosity got the best of her. She HAD to get a closer look at them.

That was one of her flaws, if she got that curiosity tingle, she had to obey it.

She climbed up to each long, giant platform. each one held several different villains. The more she looked, the more creeped out she felt.

But there was one male that caught her eye. He was different to her somehow. The look on his face... It wasn't terrified or angry like the others... It was calm, like he barely cared about being frozen for centuries.

This young man looked no older than sixteen, and wore a bat-like costume. Kanyae felt something so strong about this man... She slowly reached her hand out, and gently pressed it against his frozen chest.

Suddenly, Kanyae saw something. In her mind. Screaming, she heard... A memorable face, some laughter.

A loud cracking noise halted the visions. She noticed that where her hand was, a crack had formed in the ice. _Brilliant, I had to touch it. Their gonna kill me!_ Terrified, she took no hesitation to jump down and run out of that room.


	6. Chapter 6

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Those visions... /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kanyae thought. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Were they his... past? His memories... /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The more she thought about them, the more details she could remember about them. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"... What an awful past. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She tried to think about other things. She checked other rooms, faster... faster... She found herself running, until she reached a dead end. Her breathing was heavy and her chest stung./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" What am I running from?" She thought out loud. "Well, I checked everywhere... I'm just going to have to wait. Unfortunately." She made her way back to the frozen villain room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Once she got back, she searched again for the man. But where she could've sworn he stood, literally frozen in time, an empty space met her eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Where'd he.../spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" A noise from behind startled her. She pulled her kamas out, and her lungs quickly filled. The man was unfrozen... he was free. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But he didn't attack, he just stood there... with a somewhat... understanding look on his face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"An unfamiliar voice spoke in her head. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thank you.../spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" It said, and/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" strongh/strong/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"e disappeared into the floor. Kanyae dropped her kamas in shock, and stood there. Her eyes were wide with confusion. She felt like her heart might explode, or her mind. She couldn't tell. She didn't understand anything. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What... What just happened?! Did he just mind speak to me?! /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ladida and Thessa walked into the room. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Kanyae? What's wrong?" Thessa said, concerned by the look on Kanyae's face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Huh?" She snapped out of her shock. "Oh, sorry. Got a creepy spell, hahaha." Ladida rolled her eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, We didn't find anything... Did you?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nope..."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span id="docs-internal-guid-b8a55792-94ad-7b2d-6fb9-7b24bae03481"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Well, Lets get out of here. This place is creeping me out. Where's that barrier Cyborg made?" Ladida pulled it out of her pocket. "Perfect, lets go." /span/span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

They left the building, and once they did, Ladida placed the device over the door. It emitted a high pitched beep, and a forcefield sprawled across the door, prohibiting anyone's entrance or exit.

"That's cool." Kanyae noted, then walked away and grabbed her hoverboard. She floated up into the air and flew off without warning.

"Something is up with her." Ladida grabbed her board. "I feel like she ran into something important in there."

"Nah, she's probably just tired." Thessa started up her board. "Although I'm no sleuth." She flew off.

_It's more than that... I can tell. _Ladida shot forward after them.

Thessa picked up her T-phone and called Robin.

"Hey, We didn't find anything, but the forcefield is up now... Uh huh. Yup! we'll meet you back there!"

"You three did a great job on your first mission." Robin nodded in approval. "As a thank you, we'd like to help you with whatever you need. You came here to find your families, correct?" They nodded. Cyborg continued on.

"Our computer has the ability to find any person within California and beyond. It can read facial resemblance and find, if the gadget allows, your parents! It might not be totally reliable, but it's all we've got."

"Yes. We'll do it. Cyborg nodded. He took pictures of them and uploaded them. The titans computer processed.

"It might take a while. Why don't we grab some food, and then head back?" They all agreed, happy to get out of the tower.


	8. Chapter 8

Thessa was pinned against a wall, panting heavily. Robin's face was inches from hers. His arm pinned her neck down.

"Is that all you got Robin?" Thessa smiled and brought her knee up, nailing his abdomen in the middle. Thessa slid down the wall, rolled across the floor, bounced back into a fighting stance, and grinned. "Come at me."

Combat practice between the two continued for another hour before they called it off for lunch. Thessa pinned Robin to the wall in a similar position to how he held her.

"Is that all you got?" He mocked.

"Never." She winked.

Cyborg peeked his head in the door. "Lunchtime!"

Robin turned and faced Cyborg. With him distracted, Thessa easily slipped her leg behind his knees, knocking him to the floor, pinning him down into an inescapable hold. "I win. Let's eat!" Thessa laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

A week has passed. The Titans computer has failed to find the girls' parents four times. But they haven't given up.

"We're not giving up." Kanyae said, staring at the computer that continuously blinked 'Search Failed' in red font. "They ARE out there..." She said this as though it were a question.

It was Pizza night, and the girls were trying the Titans' favorite restaurant for the first time.

"Oh. My. Yum." Thessa shoved more pizza into her mouth. "This is arguably the best pizza I have ever tasted!"

"Arguably?" Cyborg's face got inches from Thessa's. She grinned.

"You should try Antonios..."

"Nonetheless, This pizza is amazing. Thank you guys so much for getting this for us." Ladida took a bite of another slice.

"Not a problem. I mean, This is the best pizza in town! Especially when it's vegetarian!" Beast Boy shape shifted into a hippo and ate the rest of his pizza whole.

Robin looked at his communicator.

"Guys, Trouble." The team sat up. "Looks like a robbery... You know what?" Robin grabbed his motorcycle keys from his belt. "I'll handle this. I'll call if I need backup." He ran off.

"Is he going to be okay?" Thessa asked, a bit concerned.

"Oh yeah. He's crazy good." Beast Boy sat back down.

"Yeah, If he's in trouble... Then he'd call." Cyborg laughed. "And Lets just say, Even if he was in trouble, he probably wouldn't call anyway."

Kanyae listened to the sound of Robin's motorcycle speeding off. _...It's him, isn't it... _


	10. Chapter 10

Robin sped down the street on his cycle. He hoped that this wouldn't take long. He really wanted to hang out with the team for the night. He pulled off to the side, seeing the bank coming up.

Robin's lungs filled quicker than he thought they would. He stood with his jaw slack. "It... It can't be..." Robin remembered the young man from the brotherhood of evil... and from the hive five.

"Kyd Wykkyd." The pale teen smiled. It sent shivers down Robin's spine. Even put the white skin, bat costume and red eyes aside, this kid practically glowed with terrifying.

The mysterious young man stared into Robin's eyes. His silence made him even more intimidating.

"How did you get free?" Kyd ran, and disappeared into the ground. Robin pulled out his staff.

"He couldn't have gotten far..." Robin grumbled, ran down the street in silence, and checked each ally carefully.

He heard an odd noise around the corner, and prepared himself. But what he encountered around the corner was unexpected. It was a giant, wolf-like creature that was black as night, with glowing red demonic eyes. It's yellowed teeth dripped with saliva.

Robin fought it alright. He knew that the thief somehow, someway... Created it. When he finally killed it, it disappeared. Robin rounded the corner and saw that the thief's back was facing him.

_Quietly... Quietly... _

**I can read your mind, fool. **He swung his leg high, and Robin blocked with his staff.

"I heard that," Robin jabbed his staff into the man's chest, then pinned him against a wall. "Fool."


	11. Chapter 11

"Now, who set you free!?" The thief wouldn't make eye contact. He disappeared into the wall, re-appeared behind Robin, and kicked him into the wall.

Robin got right back up, and aimed his staff. The thief put his hand out, and it began to glow a dark purplish black.

Just before the battle got ugly, Kanyae jumped down from her perch and landed inbetween them in between them. She had both of her Kamas drawn, one pointed at Kyd, the other at Robin.

"Stop."

"Kanyae... How did you-"

"It's my fault he's free. He's MY responsibility." Kanyae glared at Robin. "Which means..." Ice formed down both her arms. "Kindly get lost." Robin put his hands up.

"Alright Kanyae." He retracted his staff, put it away, and left the alley. Leaving just Kanyae and the thief.

"Alright, who are you, and why did you put your past into my head?" The thief looked confused. And was quiet. very quiet.

**I... Don't know what you're talking about. **The fact that he could talk in her mind still creeped her out. Could he see anything else, other than her thoughts?

"Don't play dumb.. I know you did it!" He cocked his head.

**Umm... Well my Name id Kyd Wykkyd... But... **She knocked him against the wall and Ice shards erupted from the ground and floated just inches from Wykkyd's face.

**Hey hey, Look. I'm just trying to survive here. **

"Why would you come back to California? How could you, even?! I mean, you were in Paris... Then you decided to come back to the very place heroes are? The very city!? And what kind of idiot knows this and steals anyway?!" Kanyae raised her voice with each word.

**I needed to get attention. **Wykkyd had that knowing look again.

"You're here for me."

**No.**

"You came for me, didn't you?!"

**No...**

"You came to find out more about me!"

**No no NO!**

"You came to find out why I unfroze you!"

**YES! **Kanyae backed away, in slight shock. "Well I don't know how, Okay? Now tell me how you got here so quickly." He sighed.

**I can open rift portals into other dimensions. Sometimes, I can use that to teleport to further places than a few miles or so. **Kanyae Sighed.

"Well, You know why I unfroze you... It was an accident. Or maybe it wasn't, I don't know! All I know is, I felt sorry for you after seeing your past!"

**What are you talking about?! You don't know ANYTHING about me!**

"Oh what a load. I know that you had issues as a child, because your mom had an affair with an apparent demon. Later, you had a power issue, and wanted more of it that is. So you gave your voice away to a witch to get more power."

**THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED! **Kanyae jumped at his... mind outburst. **... I had an accident okay? I didn't want more power... I wanted control of what I had. ** He turned his back towards her. **I killed seven innocent people, trying to save them. Cold blood. Everyone thought I did it on purpose and... **He was quiet.

"I knew there was something different about you." Kanyae walked closer to him. "You're confused, Wykkyd. You think that being bad is the only thing you're good at. So you joined the Hive 5, and soon after, the Brotherhood of Evil." He turned around, this time, with feeling in his eyes.

**Y...Yes. How do you understand this so well?! **Kanyae shrugged, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Because, I saw a glimpse of what you kept inside all these years." He sighed, and smiled at her. He backed away and handed her the bag filled with cash.

**Follow me, I want to show you something. **


	12. Chapter 12

Kanyae and Kyd Wykkyd sat on top of Warehouse 13, watching the sun slowly set.

"It's beautiful. This is seriously where you would LIVE and the H.I.V.E. academy went down?"

**Yup, before Hive 5, This was my home. To think it's still empty to this day. **Kanyae Laughed.

"Not a bad choice... But didn't you get lonely?"

**After murder, you prefer to be alone. Get my drift? **Kanyae sighed.

"Yeah, I get it." It was quiet. "Well that happened fast."

**What did?**

"You going from almost trying to kill me, to talking to me about deep stuff." Wykkyd smiled.

**Well, you're one of the few people who will listen. **

"I know you had friends at the H.I.V.E. Academy... who were they?"

**Well, the first guy I met was Seemore. Oh, was he a ball of joy. He was almost always happy, and knew just how to cheer me up. He introduced me to Mammoth, Gizmo and Jinx later. They never saw me fight until years later, when I beat them in a match. That was pretty much my circle of friends... But there was Billy Numerous, who I could've sworn we only kept around for comedic relief. ** Kanyae laughed.

"Sounds like you had great friends!"

**Yeah, most of them were idiots though. Then everything fell apart after Jinx left.**

"Oh?"

**Yeah... She ran off with this sucky hero... Kid Flash. MAN, I don't care if I become a hero, I'm still going to separate his head from his shoulders if I get the chance.**

"Hahahaha- Wait. What? Did you just say you're becoming a hero?"

**Uhm... Uh... I never said that! **He disappeared.

"Hey! Wykkyd!" Kanyae growled, jumped off the roof and tried opening the large entrance doors to the warehouse, which were locked.

**The Kyd Wykkyd is not home right now, please try again later. **Kanyae rolled her eyes.

"Alright bat face, goodnight."


	13. Chapter 13

"Kanyae! You're back! Boy that took a while!" Cyborg greeted her.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I kinda got uh-"

"No need. He was a tough opponent, and It would take a while to take him down." Robin said, patting her back.

"Actually I-"

"Well, I think we should hit the sack." Cyborg placed his hand against a scanner, and the lights shut off. "Titans Towers is on lockdown. Goodnight y'all." They all left the living room. Except Kanyae.

_Will they ever listen? ... Or believe me in that fact..._

Thessa tossed and turned in her bed. The clock went one 1:30. She rolled over again and moaned.

_Ugh, Why can't I sleep? This guest bedroom bed is really comfy... I've slept here fine before.. What's the problem? _She sat up, and quietly tried to get out of bed, making sure she didn't wake her sleeping roommates.

_I'll just get some food. then maybe that'll help. _She walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

But an unknown figure standing in the dim light startled her. She swung her fist in reflex, then knocked whoever it was down with a swift move of her leg.

"Ugh... Thessa, I think you have the wrong idea." Thessa turned the lights on, and saw Robin laying on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, Robin I'm so sorry." Thessa reached out her hand to help him up.

"That's fine. Don't worry about it." He sat up. "So, Couldn't sleep?" He smiled. Thessa noticed he was only in his pajama bottoms, no shirt. Her face flushed, but she laughed.

"Yeah... I don't know why though. I'll just grab some food and get out of your hair."

"No, it's fine. you don't have to leave. Do you want some chocolate milk?" He opened the fridge. Thessa hesitated. This was awkward, she'd always sparred with Robin, but when it came to small talk...

"Yes." Thessa finally squeaked. She sat down by the counter and Robin poured two glasses of chocolate milk and sat down next to Thessa.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, you really kicked butt yesterday." Robin nudged Thessa's arm.

"Really? Hah, I've done so much better."

"It's really amazing though. You know, I've only seen one other guy that is as good with bow and arrows as you. It's been a while though."

"Wow, only one other guy huh?" Robin nodded.

"And your water manipulating is spot on! It's hard to believe how good you've gotten in such a short time."

"Around a year is a short time?"

"In the big scheme of things. A friend of mine, Aqualad has had his water powers all his life, and you're about as good as he is with it." Thessa laughed.

"I am honored." She finished off her milk. "Robin, what has your life been like before the titans?" He went silent.

"Not much happened. I just was on my own for a while, then we found each other and made a team." Thessa nodded.

"Well you saw my past, so..." They laughed. Thessa stared right at Robin's mask.

"Thessa..." Robin's face seemed to blush... Or was it just the lighting? "I... Are you done with that cup?"

"Huh? Oh... Yeah, sorry." She handed it to him. "Well, I'm kinda tired now. I think I'm going to go back to bed."

"Good idea... Goodnight Thessa." She walked out into the hall.

_What the heck even was that?!_ Thessa thought to herself. _Was that affection or my imagination?! _She sighed. _...He did look awfully cute in those plaid bottoms though... _Thessa rolled her eyes at herself.

She climbed back into bed and had a peaceful rest of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Thessa sat on the couch and paid close attention to the computer. It was still searching for their families. Ladida walked into the kitchen and started making a bowl of cereal.

"You don't have to constantly watch that you know."

"What else is there to do?"

"I think we're training in a half an hour, so you can get ready for that." She left. Thessa didn't care. She wanted the computer to find her real home. She wanted it so badly. Just then, Beast boy walked in.

"Hey Thessa! I was just going to make some tofu eggs. Want some?" She laughed.

"Ah no thanks. I already ate." She looked into his eyes, and they started to sparkle. "Beast Boy... You okay?"

"T...Terra?!" Thessa cocked her head.

"Wait.. Who?" She turned her head around, expecting someone to be behind her. But Beast Boy ran up and gave her a tight hug.

"I can't believe you came back! I... I mean you... you forgot everything and..."

"Beast Boy, snap out of it!" Thessa slapped the young titan across the face. He shook his head and un-grasped her.

"W... What was that for?"

"Why were you hugging me? And you called me Terra!" Cyborg walked in. "Cyborg, Did Beast Boy eat weird tofu or something?" His eyes sparkled too. "Cyborg..."

"Sarasun?"

"Who?!" Thessa put her arms up and backed away. "Are you guys screwing with me or something?" Cyborg whacked Beast Boy out of the way trying to grab Thessa. "Augh! go be crazy somewhere else! Help!" He chased Thessa around a bit, Until she grabbed spare water from the sink and splashed it on his face.

"Wha... Huh?!" Raven walked into the room. Her eyes went wide.

"I sense... Weird power."

"I just splashed water on Cyborg... That it?"

"No. Some type of power I've never seen before. Thessa... Come with me." She was confused, but followed Raven anyway. They walked into Raven's room, where she had Thessa sit down.

Several books flew off the shelves and circled Raven, Thessa decided it was telekinesis.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hmm... No... Possibly... Thats closer..." Raven mumbled to herself. "There, That's it!" Raven faced Thessa. "You can charm, Thessa."

"I can... What?"

"CHARM. You can cause males to be... attracted to you."

"But... How?"

"Not sure. It's different for everyone. In some cases, they're born with it. but in this case, it was given to you. That big room that those aliens put you in... That's the cause."

"What? But I could've sworn that's how I got the element powers..."

"Those, you were born with."

"But how?"

"That, I don't know. It could possibly be resolved when we find your families." Thessa sighed.

_If we find them more like... _

The motorcycles roared in the quiet night. The Titans and the girls sped towards the spot that the distress call came from. It was a race track, and once they got there, they knew this was going to take a while.

Something sped past them at unimaginable speeds, and continued going around the track, teasing the terrified racers. Whatever, actually, whoever it was stopped and faced the racers.

"I'm faster than all of your cars, but that doesn't mean I don't get tired. Care to fork them over? Or will I have to use more brute force?" The terrified racers nodded and threw their keys at him.

The perpetrator wore a half costume that was yellow. The rest of it was blue. Well, his skin was blue. His hair was a flaming orange, and his eyes were a bright yellow.

"Well Gee, the titans have arrived. I'm shaking with fear." He turned around with a menacing look on his face.

"And they brought girly friends. I'm so outnumbered, I surrender." He kneeled down, putting his hands in front of him.

"Sarcasm won't help you in any way," Robin pulled his staff out. "Now who are you?" The man slowly looked up, smiling.

"I'm Carom."

"What's the point in stealing cars when you're faster than them? Don't guys like you just rob banks?" Ladida asked.

"Where's the fun in that? You guys are more boring than I thought. I'm out of here." He stood up and swung a pair of keys around in his hand.

"No so fast Carom, You're not going anywhere." Carom laughed.

"Do you know who you're even TALKING to?! I'm the FASTEST man alive!" and with one move, he blasted right past them and was out of sight.

"Titans, GO!" Robin jumped on his motorcycle and sped off.

"How are we going to beat a guy we can barely keep up with?" Thessa started her motorcycle.

"He can't run forever. If we split up, theres a chance we might find him." Cyborg jumped into the T-car and sped off. Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy flew up to search in the air while the rest drove.


	17. Chapter 17

Ladida was driving as fast as she could, but Carom was no where to be found. She was getting frustrated. It was getting late, and chasing after a person nearly as fast as light itself was tiring.

"Wait, Was that him?" She pulled over, and stared into an ally.

"Looking for someone, pretty lady?" She jumped at the voice that came from the dark ally. All she needed to see was the glowing yellow eyes to tell who it was.

She drew her Trident. "I suggest holding still, unless you're a coward."

"Haha, Coward? No. I prefer the phrase," He stepped out of the ally "A step ahead. So who are you?"

"Your death sentence if you don't zip it."

"Well, Your death sentence, may I compliment you on your style? Flames are fascinating aren't they?"

"Oh well, if you like them so much... then here!" Ladida shot a row of violent flames at him. He dodged it, of course. And laughed.

"How interesting! Mayhaps, could I get to know you better?" Ladida shot another flaming ball at him.

"Gee, What do you think dear SIR?!" She tried striking with her trident this time. "Hold still, so I can stab you."

"Awe, I'm sorry. Here." He stopped moving and stood in place. "Better?" Ladida grew short with the villain.

"Are you for real?"

"Yes, actually. Something about you makes me... curious. It could be that fact that you create fire, which I enjoy. Or... your eyes..." Ladida noticed the loyal, truthful look on his face.

_I can't trust him... am I trusting him? _

"You're crazy to think I'd actually-" He sped around her, knocked her trident out out of her hands and leaned back against the wall. "SEE? It's that attitude that-"

"Oh relax I'm just teasing. I'll be honest here... Thieving is getting stale. Maybe I ought to join the titans!" Ladida charged. Catching him off guard, she slammed her fist into his side and sent him flying. He hit the wall and twitched.

"You... You ELECTROCUTED me!" Ladida knit her eyebrows.

"I did nothing of the sort. Maybe you hit a wire, serves you right."

"No... There are no wires." He shakily stood, using his hand to push off his knee for more support. "I was electrocuted on contact when you hit me. A surge of energy. I thought your powers were flames."

"They are. You're just speaking lies."

"Not true, sweetheart." Ladida wrinkled her nose.

"Excuse me?"

"Electricity or not, you're still gorgeous."

"You are so confusing... I don't get you!" She growled, but he just laughed playfully. "Are you just stupid or just REALLY manipulating?" He shook his head.

"Neither. I just tell the truth and tease. UNLESS I'm being sarcastic." He winked, and threw the keys at Ladida. "Forget it. Who am I kidding? I don't need a freakin' car. Give those back to those losers on the track. See ya!" He turned around. "Hopefully." He winked again and sped off.

_... Did that seriously just happen? _She grabbed the keys, and called Kanyae on her T-phone.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey. I got the keys... Yeah, he got away. But... I... We'll get him... next time..." Ladida was being called on the other line. "Oh hold on... What? You found him? But... Alright, alright. I'm on my way." Ladida got on her motorcycle.

_That fool. _She smiled and sped off.

"I Said STAY where you ARE!" Robin yelled. Carom was trapped in a dead-end alley.

"Look, I gave the keys to that fire girl." He put his hands in the air. "I'm going to leave the city and-"

"You still did the crime. Repenting won't get you out of it." Ladida and the other girls sped up.

" Aaaand there she is! Say, My death sentence, can you vouch for me? Give 'im the keys!" Ladida handed Robin the keys.

"That doesn't mean he never stole them in the first place, and caused damage."

"I'll clean it up?"

"How in the heavens did you go from stealing the keys to trying to prove you're suddenly good?" Cyborg said.

"That's just sad." Beast Boy laughed.

"No matter how sad it is, he still did the crimes. And now we have him trapped." Raven's hand started glowing black.

"Psh, you heroes underestimate me." Carom rolled his eyes. "Maybe THAT'S why I never became one." He started glowing orange a little, and then ricocheted off the walls and stood on the rooftop above them. "Later slowpokes!" But before he could run off, something knocked him right off the roof, and he landed in a dumpster.

A man in a black cloak and a black jumpsuit floated down from the roof and yanked Carom out of the dumpster.

"Woah woah WOAH! Who's this?!" The titans were in a stump. Their mouths were open, and Beast Boy said something intelligent like: "Uh, uh..."

The all shook their heads. "You dunno? Well... shit." The cloaked hero threw him against a wall and cornered him. Carom tried to ricochet off the walls again, but the man put his leg out and tripped him.

"Okay, okay! I surrender!" The man set his two feet on the ground. Who was he?

The collar from the man's cloak was covering his face. But they DID see his red eyes.

_Red eyes... _Kanyae thought. _...It couldn't be... _

The man threw Carom towards the titans and flew off.

"... Who was that?" Beast boy asked, looking to the sky.

"I dunno, but he's gone now.. So long!" Carom flipped up off the ground and ran off.

"H-Hey!" Robin was too late to grab him. Carom was gone. The titans groaned. "Alright Team, we got the keys back." He said, trying to stay optimistic.  
"So we'll search for him later?" Cyborg asked, turning his sonic cannon arm back into his hand shape.

Robin shrugged. "I guess so. Let's go back to the Tower, I'm sure we're all exhausted."


	19. Chapter 19

"Yo Wykkyd, C'mon I know you're up there." Kanyae stood at the bottom of Warehouse thirteen.

**Need something ice master? **

"An answer." His head peered over the edge of the roof, and he helped her up.

**Ask away. **

"It was you, wasn't it?"

**You're going to have to be more specific...**

"The cloaked man in the alley. I know those red eyes anywhere, it was you!" Wykkyd sighed.

**Uh. Maybe. **

"... So... How was it?"

**How was what?**

"Well, saving? Sorta, I guess. I mean, he got away, but-" Kanyae stopped talking and waited for him to answer.

**I... I liked it. I might even consider the Titans, but... **

"But what?!"

**Do you really think they'd welcome me, a villain, into the Titans like that?! They act stupid, but even I wouldn't let me in after the things I've done. **

"I know I'd vouch for you."

**They'd probably think I'm tricking you. **They stayed silent.

"...Well... Are you?"

**What?! No. I wouldn't do that. I've done a lot of terrible things, but I wouldn't trick..** He paused. **You. **

"You seemed to change so quickly though! Why is that?"

**If you couldn't tell already, The villain life hasn't exactly gone well for me... **Kanyae nodded. They just stared at the sky... silence... Nothing but the calming sound of the wind and the waves slapping against the sea walls.

"Say... I've never seen you without your helmet." Kanyae tried to change the subject.

**It's nothing special, believe me. **

"Then let me see."

**No. **

"C'mere you!" Kanyae tackled him and knocked his helmet off.

**C'mon, seriously?! Not cool. **His dark black and purple hair fell in front of his eyes.

"... What do you mean, 'nothing special'. I like your hair." He smirked.

**Yeah okay, sure. **He floated off the warehouse, grabbed his helmet, then flew back up and slipped it back on.

"You're cute."

**Ha-Ha, Very fun- Wait, what?!**

"Wait... What'd I say?"

**You just said I was cute. **

"No I didn't... You're crazy."

**Yes you did! I just heard you! I can't speak, but I'm not deaf!**

"Psh... You're insane, then. Anyway, I'm going back to the tower now, before everyone puts out a search party for me." She jumped off the warehouse and ran off.

**Wait a minute! Ugh... Girls... **


	20. Chapter 20

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, I'm back."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where did you go in the first place?" Ladida got up from the couch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just went out to look at the stars." Kanyae shrugged. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What're you, kidding? We're right by a city... Due to the light pollution, there are barely ANY visible stars out here." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uhh. Well there were a few..." Kanyae said stupidly. Ladida grabbed her arm. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We need to talk." They walked into their temporary bedroom and sat down. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why do you keep disappearing randomly? And don't lie to me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Huu... Fine. I do trust you more than anyone. Secretly, I've been meeting up with someone..." Ladida leaned in closer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""... Whoooo?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""A certain male..." Ladida's eyes widened./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Tell me more." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Uhhh." Kanyae tried to find the right words to say. "He's very nice. Quiet, He only talks to me, in fact." /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"That's not really a lie! /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Kanyae smiled. "I really like him, and I think he might want to join the Titans!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Ladida smiled. "That's great! What can he do?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Create creatures from the shadows and read minds!" Kanyae blurted out. Now Ladida looked skeptical. "He makes portals too..."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Kanyae, dear, where exactly did you meet this lad?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Well..." Ladida didn't say anything. She just sat there, waiting for an explanation. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""I unfroze him in Paris."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""So he's a villain!" Ladida threw her arms in the air. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""No, I mean, yes, but-" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Seriously Kanyae! That's why we told you not to touch anything!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""I'm sorry, okay?! It was an accident! I saw his past somehow... It was so sad... We just clicked, and he... he was the cloaked man." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Wait, wait wait. Back up. He's the guy that knocked Carom around?" Ladida said, almost like she was angry that he had hurt Carom. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Yes!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Wow. So... Maybe he is considerable..." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""You believe me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Well, I've been with you my whole life... It's just... I don't want you to be tricked. Some villains are smart like that." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""I know, I know. But I know for a fact that he's being genuine! Please, Ladida..."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""...You going to tell anyone?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Um... No, not yet but..."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Kanyae... You can't keep lying about this."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""I'll figure out a way to break it to them, and have them trust him. Somehow..." /span/p 


	21. Chapter 21

It was late on a thursday, no sign of the sun. The tower was dark, except for one computer. Robin stared at the screen, and hung his head. _What will I tell them? I can't let them know yet. I need something good to tell with the bad news. _

Just then, Thessa walked out of her bedroom, wearing a light tank top and striped pajama shorts. She tried to sneak over to him, but a floorboard creaked. Robin turned around. "Couldn't sleep?" Thessa laughed, reminding her of the night before. "Got any more Ice cream Robin?"

"Well of course. How do you feel about mint chocolate chip?"

"Hm. Can't say I ever tried it. I was a prisoner and experiment of aliens for a while there, and then I lived in the sewers. Not a very good time to try new flavors of ice cream." She laughed. Thinking of the sewers reminded her of Leo, He'd become her best friend, and maybe a little more. He definitely had something for her, but did she feel the same way? He's a turtle, after all. Mikey became her little brother. She would miss him most of all. He knew how to make her laugh like no one else. Thessa pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the here, on the now. Robin sat down on the couch beside her, handing her a bowl of mint ice closed her eyes and took a bite. A cool, refreshing flavor met her tastebuds. She looked over at Robin. "This is **amazing**!"

"It's my absolute favorite by far. I remember trying it when I still worked..." He stopped talking and looked away.

"Still worked..."

"At the circus. With my family." Thessa smiled.

"I didn't know that you worked there."

"Barely anyone does. It was a really long time ago... And..." Thessa saw his down look.

"That's okay. Considering a circus, I'm guessing there was ice cream." Robin laughed.

"All kinds, of course. One of my smaller jobs was helping the ice cream guy test new flavors. His name was Paul. I remember that much. He was really kind to me, especially when my parents were busy practicing their act."

"That's really sweet."

"Yeah, It was my favorite part of the day. I've tried TONS of flavors."

"Ever tried… Pizza flavor?"

"What? No! That's kinda just plain weird."

"My um…. brothers…. had an obsession with pizza. One day, Mikey and Donnie were in the lab, Donnie was experimenting with ice, due to the recent development of Kanye's ice powers, and Mikey insisted on making ice cream. So they made pizza flavor ice cream. It was crazy nasty at first."

"At first?"

"Yeah, after a few bites it started tasting really good. I gotta hand it to the little guy, he knew how to make some crazy things, but some of them turned out pretty dang good."

"So what were your….. brothers… like?"

"Well, for starters, They're turtles. Well, mutant turtles. They're trained in ninjutsu, by Master Splinter, our sensei. He taught me a lot, but…. nevermind. He's a rat mutant. There's Leo and Raph, Donnie and Mikey. Leo's the leader. He's a lot like you in many ways. Raph has some anger management issues, but he uses that in combat. He's the best fighter I've ever seen, besides Splinter and…" She paused. "Donnie's our tech guy. He's so skilled in science and computer technology, he made our bikes and decoded alien technology for fun. Mikey's the youngest. He goofs off 96% of the time, but he's a great fighter and can make me laugh like no one else. He kinda became my little brother." She smiled. "That's my family that I remember."

"You paused a few times. What did you leave out?"

"huh?"

"After you talked about splinter."

"Oh. Well… I'm still a little confused on how everything went down, but for a few years there, I was…"

"It's okay Thessa. You can tell me anything." He looked at her and she looked away.

"My friends and I were trained by a villain, Master Shredder. He's ruthless and cruel. He gave us to the Kraang, those aliens, to make us into super soldiers. I'm slowly remembering parts of it. We lost our memory when the kraang shipped us back to earth. I'm just really looking forward to finding who my real family is. How's the search going anyway?"

_oh crap. I can't lie to her, can I? _Robin thought to himself. _How do I get out of this? _

"Nothing's turned up yet." he lied. "We'll keep looking until we find something, I promise."

"Oh thank you so much!" Thessa leaned over and hugged him. "It's been such a hard week, trying to get here, and find our past. You've been so good to us. I'm forever in your debt."

As she walked away, Robin felt something he'd suppressed for a long time. He pushed it aside with Starfire. She'd caused him so many mixed emotions, when they'd agreed to just be friends, his heart could rest. But with her, Thessa, it was stronger. There was something strange about her, something he liked.


	22. Chapter 22

Thessa sat down on her bed and smiled. He was so kind to her. But…. Raven's words spun in her mind. "_you can charm, Thessa. You can cause males to be attracted to you."_

_I can't charm him. I won't._ She thought to herself. _How did I do it before? I'll try again tomorrow, but not on BB, or Cyborg. I have to try it on someone new. I don't want to play with their hearts._

She continued to think, until she slowly began drifting off. But the sound of someone walking in the room woke her up again. She opened her eyes and saw Kanyae leave the room.

_Where is she going? Eh, probably the bathroom. _Thessa thought more. _No... No, She's been disappearing a lot lately. Where IS she going? _Thessa got up and slipped a jacket on. She walked out into the hallway and quietly followed Kanyae.

Sure enough, the youngest walked out the front door and started to leave the small island. She headed towards the docks.

_I knew it... _Thessa had no boat though, she had no choice but to swim. _I can dry myself off quickly. _She pulled her jacket off and plunged into the water.

After a while of swimming, she made it to the docks. The sound of Kanyae's laughter was faint, but there.

_What is she doing?! Talking to Raph on the phone? No... She would just go outside the tower... _She didn't hear any other voices. Just Kanyae's.

After using her water manipulating to dry herself off, She wandered around all the warehouses, and finally saw two figures on top of 13.

"For the last time, I'm not good at leading. Ladida and I found this on the internet! ...Quiet you."

_Who is she TALKING to? There's someone up there for sure... but... _She listened closer. _I can't hear him talking... _

"THERE! OH MY GOSH! WE GOT IT! HIGH FIVE! ... Sorry, I'm a loud person! Hahaha!"

_I need a closer look... _She snuck around a little more, until she was just a few feet away from it. With a closer look, she saw that guy Kanyae was with had dark purple and black hair... and glowing red eyes... Those eyes...

Thessa remembered the guy in the alley. _She knows him? _Thessa started backing up, but accidently hit a stray can in the process.

"... I heard it too. I'll check it out." Thessa panicked, and ran right into a dead end.

_Gee, I'm smart. _

"... Thessa?!"

"Heh, Hi..." _why couldn't those brainbots have given me the power to make myself invisible?_

"Did you follow me here?!"

"... Maybe... Look, I had to see where you were always disappearing off to! And now I know... Who is that? And why doesn't he speak?"

"That is none of your business, now get out of here!"

"Kanyae please... I'm your friend. I won't tell anyone. I promise. Not even Robin."

"Out of all the Titans, why Robin?"

"Uhhh, Because he's the leader?"

"Huuuuu... Alright, His name is Kyd Wykkyd. I accidently unfroze him in Paris, and well... He wants to be a hero."

"That still doesn't explain why he doesn't talk."

"That's none of your business, He just doesn't okay?"

"Look Kanyae... He's a villain. He's probably using you to get to the Titans."

"No Thessa, I know more about him than you ever will. I know he made mistakes, but I trust him. And you should trust me. I'm your friend. And... I..." Kanyae looked away. She felt her skin grow hot. "Listen, you should go. I'll be back soon. Okay?" Thessa sighed.

"Alright Kanyae. Goodnight." Kanyae ran out of the alley.

"Eh, I didn't find anything. It was probably the wind or a raccoon."

_Kanyae... _Thessa sighed as she quietly swam away. _Don't do anything stupid... _Once Thessa returned to the tower, there was an alarm going off. All the Titans were gathered around the computer in the living room.


	23. Chapter 23

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There you are Thessa! Where's Kanyae?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uhhh..." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't worry Robin. She's probably out talking to some old friends of ours or something." Ladida dragged Thessa towards the computer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well that's random. But anyways..."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's going on?" Thessa asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Red X." Ladida and Thessa exchanged looks. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thessa knit her eyebrows. "Red what?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""X."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ex what?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Red X."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""what's that?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""not what, who. He's a villain. A thief. And he's robbing the Chemical lab just on the outskirts of town!" Robin stood from the computer and faced the door. "Teen Titans, Go!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ladida and Thessa arrived alongside the T car, each on their motorcycle, weapons ready. The Giant building came into view. The team could see the flashing red lights coming from the inside of the building. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The team pulled up into the parking lot. Robin took no time for even a short briefing, he just jumped off his motorcycle and ran into the building. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uuuuhh-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't worry about it. When it comes to Red X, Robin is a little crazy." Cyborg pat Thessa on the back, then followed Robin into the building. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Once inside, They saw a man in a black cape that was slightly ripped at the bottom. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's been a long time, hasn't it Titans." The man's voice was techno-sounding, obviously he didn't want anyone knowing who he was. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He wore a black outfit from head to toe, with white boots and gloves that had jagged black stripes on them. A large, red X was on his chest. His mask resembled a skull and also had a red x on the top, where his forehead would be./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Red X." Robin looked infuriated. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Robin, My, it HAS been a while. Still wearing that boring ol' face mask eh?" He didn't make any moves./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What did you come here for?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you think? This is YOUR suit." The girls gasped and looked at Cyborg. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Long story." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Zynothium." Red X was holding a big metal box. It had a hazard symbol on the front. Obviously dangerous. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Later Titans. I'm afraid I can't stick around long." Robin pulled out his staff, and prepared to fight. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're not go-" A black figure jumped down from the ceiling, surprising the team. Ladida sighed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Great, Who's THIS?" Cyborg shook his head. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know..." The mystery man turned. He wore shining black armor over his black jumpsuit and dark red visor with eight white eyes all over it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aah... Prey." He turned towards the confused team. "I've been waiting for you." Even Red X was confused. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uhhh-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Silence!" Sharp, long blades extended from his forearm. The Titans readied their weapons. "Well, Allow me to formally introduce myself." He smiled ominously. "I'm Arachnid. And I..." His visor lifted, showing his bright orange eyes. "Am going to eat your souls!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Titans, Go!" Robin lunged towards the new enemy. Arachnid went into the splits, flipped himself over, and kicked Robin in the back. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thessa fired. She fired as many arrows as she possible could. But he dodged every single one of them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Na ah ah!" He waved his finger at her. Another set of sharp blades then protruded from his other forearm. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sped forward, scraping his blades across the ground. They sparked against the ground, as he aimed to strike at Thessa from below. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No ya DON'T!" Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon right before he hit Thessa. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ladida took a deep breath and let it out. Her breathing changed, and her bright red eyes slowly blackened. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What is she doing?" BB stared at her eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Get out of her way, quickly!" Thessa grabbed the small boy and yanked him aside. Ladida stared at Arachnid with cold, angry eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But attention changed to Red X. He was about to get away. Her breathing stopped, and a loud scream erupted from her lips. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Red X grabbed the sides of his ears, dropping the Zynothium. Luckily, Robin was underneath him. Otherwise... /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Robin caught the zynothium and ran for cover. The ceiling collapsed under Red X, and a cloud of dust blanketed the room. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where'd They..." The Dust in the room cleared. Arachnid and Red X were both out of sight. But oddly enough, so was Thessa. Robin walked out of the dust, coughing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where's Thessa?" The Titans shrugged and looked at Ladida. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How am I supposed to know? Just because I know her well doesn't mean I always know where she is." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We have to find her. C'mon!" Robin climbed up the rubble and jumped out through the hole in the ceiling. Ladida looked at Cyborg./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry guys... It's my fault they got away." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't worry about it! That's one cool little power you got there. Your strength, and that sonic scream!" Ladida smiled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I guess you're right." /span/p 


	24. Chapter 24

Thessa's chest stung. She continued to run despite the pain in her legs and chest, and the fact she wasn't getting enough oxygen. She had to catch Red X. She was hot on his trail. She wasn't going to lose him just yet.

Finally, she got frustrated. She remembered a special arrow that had a bomb attached to it. They were running across the warehouses by now. If she hit one just right...

_I'll have to stop running. _She stopped, grabbed her bomb-arrow, and took a deep breath. She felt the cool air rush in and relieve the pain in her chest. And, Fired.

She ran again. She ran faster than she'd ever before. She watched as the arrow flew past Red X and slammed into the metal roof right under his feet. He actually stopped, and the arrow exploded right under his feet.

Thessa grabbed his arm. _I got him! _The roof began to creak and moan. It collapsed underneath them, and they fell inside the warehouse.

Thessa quickly came too, and saw the pile of metal and wood in front of her. _Well, I guess I'm not getting out that way... _She searched the room for Red X, and saw him at the front gate trying to open it. It was locked. _We're... trapped? _Thessa stood. _...This is my chance. _Red X turned and faced Thessa, who had an angry look in her eyes.

"Listen sugar, How about we just-" He stopped in mid sentence. Thessa was smiling. She had a look of pleasure on her face. Red X walked towards her.

"You... You're..." She gently stroked his head.

"Why hide your face behind a mask?" Thessa began slowly removing his head piece, until he stopped her right before she went over his nose.

Red X leaned towards Thessa's face.

"Wait." She stopped him. "...I have an idea."


	25. Chapter 25

"I saw the explosion right here! This is the warehouse they must be in." Robin used his birdarang to try and pick the lock. Just then, Kanyae walked up behind them.

"What's up guys?"

"Where have YOU been?!" Cyborg said.

"Um, Out."

"Forget it, could you possibly get this open? We're trying not to make a commotion in case Thessa has him." Kanyae shrugged.

"Ask Melt-o over here." She nudged Ladida.

"It would take forever to melt a lock like that. But maybe I could..." She grabbed the base of the lock. and with one hard yank, it broke free of the door.

"WOW she's good." BB stood in awe.

"Indeed!" Starfire giggled. Robin waited, and heard nothing but silence. He slid the door open, and Red X stood right behind it.

"GET HIM!" Cyborg tried blasting him, but missed. Red X ran off in the other direction. Robin was close behind him though.

"Where's Thessa?" Ladida looked inside the building, observing the pile of rubble. "I hope she's..." Kanyae and Ladida started digging frantically.

Robin continued his pursuit on Red X. He wasn't far behind. _Chasing is pointless... I know I can't run forever and neither can he... _Robin threw a birdarang in Red X's direction. But he kicked it to the side with ease without even slowing down.

He got tired of games. He pulled his staff out and tripped the thief.

Red X flipped back up, and got into a fighting stance. One Robin had never seen before. Robin put his staff away.

Fighting in hand to hand combat, Robin and Red X were normally evenly matched. But Red X had a new technique. He could dodge almost every one of Robin's hits. Robin came at X with everything. Every birdarang, smoke bomb, and attack possible, each perfectly matched by a dodge or counter attack by Red X.

_Wait…. Red X isn't using the belt. _Robin thought to himself. _Why? _

Red X ran full speed at robin, grabbing his arm and flipping him over. Robin was pinned to the ground, facing up at Red X.

"Learn some new tricks, huh X?" Robin flipped his legs over, hitting his opponent right in the back of the head.

"Ow!" The voice... that wasn't his... Robin found his chance and knocked the supposed Red X over. He ripped the mask off. It was Thessa.

"Thessa?!"

"H-Hey! Uh... Nice suit huh?" Robin dropped the mask in disbelief.

"Why in the heck..."

"Look, I don't know okay? All I know is that it got weird in that warehouse. So I took his suit and posed as him!"

"That's doesn't make sense! Why? Why?!"

"Do you remember combat practice the other day? I overheard you talking to Cyborg. You were going easy on me, that's why I won. I just fought you without using any weapons, and you came at me with everything you have. I let you pin me down. I've been training my entire life for combat. I want us to fight as equals."

Robin went silent and looked down. "I didn't want to hurt you. If I had know you were in the suit…"

"You would have gone easy on me. I stole the suit to prove to you that I'm an equal. So this is your suit, huh? Not exactly the hero style." Thessa winked.

"Making the suit was a mistake. I had to gain a villains trust. And the only way to do that..." Thessa nodded.

"I see." It was quiet. "Well... I got it back now..." Thessa took the suit off and handed it to Robin. "Whoever Red X was, he can't use it any more."

"But... You unmasked him!" Thessa shook her head.

"Just barely. only saw his mouth. Then after that he gave me the suit, and left after he ripped the head piece off." Robin sighed.

"I wish I knew who he was..." Robin gripped the mask tighter. "I want to make him pay..." Thessa put her hand on his shoulder.

"For now, Lets go back to the team." Robin and Thessa walked back together.

_Splinter always taught me that revenge is like wine... It seems like something you'd like, but it's really bitter after you try it... Maybe that's what I should tell him. _Thessa saw the anger on Robin's face. She somewhat understood that anger. _Later... _


End file.
